The present invention relates to chairs. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved chair back and support structure for use with a wire rod type chair.
In auditoriums, schools, and various halls, it is often desired to provide additional seating on a temporary basis. While folding chairs have filled this need in the past, the set up and take down of these types of chairs can be relatively time consuming. In addition, the storage of this type of chair can be cumbersome. For example, a separate rack may be required to maintain the chairs in an upright position.
Stackable wire rod type chairs have overcome some of the problems associated with folding chairs. In particular, they can be readily stored in a convenient stacked form. In addition, they can be readily set up in rows for use and then restacked when not in use.
However, wire rod chairs can suffer certain drawbacks. First, the assembly of a wire rod chair can be somewhat complicated. Various fastening devices, such a screws or the like, have been required to secure the chair back to the chair base. In addition to adding to the complexity of the chair construction, these additional parts add to the cost of the chair. Second, the installation of the chair back over the wire rods forming the chair base has been troublesome. Obviously, the chair back should be securely attached to the wire rods. Yet, simply extending the chair back over the wire rods may be unsatisfactory because of the failure of the chair back to be adequately secured to the chair base. In addition, the load bearing rods can cause "whiting" of the chair back when in use. In particular, when a user sits on the chair, a force is applied to the chair back through the wire rods. As a result, the plastic chair back can become deformed and therefore, discolored.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved chair construction that will overcome these problems.